The History of the Teir'Dal (House Item)
}} Book Text Through my own experiences, I have gained knowledge and insight into the Teir'Dal. Each part of this history tome can only be completed in its own time. Story 1 Those who are not Teir'Dal cannot understand. They ask, "Why harbor ill-will towards others and not toward the one who tormented your kind into being?" It is easy to judge others, isn't it? A long time ago, the gods made a pact amongst themselves to divide the world and populate it with their own beings. So came forth the dwarves, and the elves, and the others. No one thought to include Innoruuk. No one invited him. It is no wonder, then, that he had to create us in secret. Why should we hate him, who gave us life and purpose? We are not his afterthought, but the afterthought of all others who came before. And we will not forget that. While Innoruuk fashioned us in the dark, the others scampered around without purpose or reason. We are not made that way. Every step we take has meaning, we consider everything in its own measure. Our ancient home is Neriak, our beautiful, ancient home, lost to us forever. I am not sentimental, yet I remember its beauty. Since we can never return home, we make do with Freeport, city of men. Story 2 Look at me, my skin is dark and my hair is silver. I walk with the grace of my ancestors, more graceful even than those sniveling high elves. With their noses in the air, they pretend they are the only "true" elves. They lie. Some Teir'Dal have always had dealings with the humans of Freeport. Some of us would prefer not to associate with them. The reason is simple: we don't trust them. We don't trust anyone. It is safer that way. Even one's own family is not to be trusted. Consider our history. Tales abound of sons being cheated out of their birthright by the children of another. Wives scorned by their husbands need to find their own way, even if that way seems violent. That is how the Teir'Dal survive - we take our destinies into our own hands. What is not given us, we will endeavor to make our own. In the War of Fay, many seek to cast us as the villains. Remember: we were not invited to the party. Imagine this: a beautiful maiden lives in a castle of gemstones and all come from far and wide to seek her hand. And you, though your blood is as pure as the others, are not sent word that this maiden is seeking a mate. Would you not seek to show your worth in battle for her hand? Not that Faydark is any great beauty, so the allegory fails there. But that these lands existed, could have been ours from the beginning and were not, left us no choice. We had to stake claim, for we are not persuaded by the words, "We were here first." Story 3 Though we battled valiantly, we were hampered by the lesser beings who sought to please us. The failures of the orcs and trolls cost us dearly. In those days, perhaps, we trusted them. We have learned our lesson. You have heard of death of Naythox Thex. Recall my words that not even one's own family is to be trusted? You would do well to keep that device close to your heart with one hand, while you defend yourself with the other. Not to say that the Emperor was slain by his own family. Who knows how these things happen, except those who are involved? Suffice to say, he died and the Empress took control. It was convenient for her to do so. It was not long past the War of Fay that the First Gate was destroyed. And so, those of us who had not yet returned home are stranded. Who knows how it goes at home, if it still exists? I am certain that whatever has happened, it has been amusing. Imagine this: a fledgling falls from its nest. A young boy picks it up and puts it back so that it will not die. The mother bird returns and, sensing something has disturbed her home, pushes the fledgling from the nest to its death. Do I believe we shall ever return to Neriak? No. There is no passage and if I were there, I would slay any who attempted to return at this late day. If it survived the tumult of the lands, Neriak would not welcome home its strays. So I live now in Freeport, amongst the filth of the humans and the stench of the trolls. I walk unafraid down the dark alleys. They are the ones who move out of my way, for they know the subtle power I possess.